Naruto Hatake
by rasengan91
Summary: naruto is abdopted by kakashi and rin is still alive. how will this effect naruto and his life? naruXhina
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Hatake

author's note: this is my first story i hope you like it.  
please review

the night of the kyubi attack people of the leaf village were in sorrow after the loss of many and thier were at the cenotaph stone greving over thier loss. elsewere there was a discution about whether to keep the son of minato or kill him many of the council wanted to kill him because of the kyubi inside of him that the fourth sealed it inside him. because he thought that he would not ask something he would not do.

"we must kill him he is a monster" a council member said.

"we will not kill him" Hiruzen replied sad they think that away.

"what will we do with him then" shikaku asked.  
"someone will have to abdopt the boy or he will be put in an ophanage and I think I know who will" hiruzen stated getting tired of dealing with there bullshit.

all the council members "who!"

"jiraya" hiruzen said.  
a big puff of smoke formed "I can't sorry I was listening and you said that you think I should abdopt him but I cant" jiraya said popping up and startling everyone.

"why you are his godfather you should take him!" hiruzen replied getting angry.

"because I let everyone down and I will not be able to take care of him it is for the best" said Jiraya with a sad tone.  
"then who will?" Hiruzen asked to the council.  
Knowone raised there hand they just stood there looking at the boy in sorrow. Then they saw a man with a dog mask on standing there looking at them in

disgust that they would not take a child and a hero into there care.

"i will take him gladly" kakashi said.

everyone went in to argument about kakashi getting him after that until Hiruzen said "ok kakashi is orderd to take naruto in as a son but you know the kyubi is in side of him"

kakashi nodded and left

the hokage got up and left "damn i hate that council i wish i could kill them all and be done with it oh well maybe someday. hiruzen thought with a smile. with kakashi

kakashi was walking home with a baby boy in his arms in a crib. He stoped and picked him up and noticed that there was something under the blanket. He picked up the blanket and found a storage scroll. It was a blood seal so kakashi didnt open it thinking it was for naruto and it would be mean to get blood from a the back of the scroll there was writting it said give this to naruto when he graduates and have him open it. Love Minato Uzumakki kakashi smiled and put the scroll in his pocket.

When kakashi got home he called for his wife Rin. Rin came around to see a crib she has wanted a kid for so long and now she has one. "were did you get him?" Rin asked suspicus.  
"he is the fourths kid his name is naruto uzumaki and I was the one to odopt him I thought you might like him and he holds the kyubi inside of him just to let you know" Kakashi said sad about minato's death."so Minato had a son well that is good when are you going to tell him about his father?" Rin asked. "Minato left a message on a storage scroll that said naruto should open it when hw gradguates i will tell him then" kakashi said."ok" Rin said. kakashi was shocked so he went to lay down. "how the hell do i put up with this stress" kakashi thought.

the next morning

The sun was up and kakashi could hear a crying baby so he went to check on him. Kakashi dosent have father skills so he gave him a bottle of cow milk and left.10 minutes later the baby was crying again he thought it was hungry and didnt know what to give him. he gave him a riceball he didnt eat it he gave him some bongo he didnt eat it. so he gave up so he got instant ramen for him he eat every noodle. (if you think not chewing and just swallowing is eating). just as he was finishing rin came in and saw him and kakashi's expresionless face and yelled "kakashi" just stood there scared and when he tried to run Rin grabbed a pan and hit him in the head. As he was in pain she was getting the baby some baby food and baby milk he drank the milk but would not eat the food he just kept pointing at ramen.

"look what you did kakashi all he wants is ramen now" Rin said as she hit him in the head again.

"sorry just please dont hit me" said a scared kakashi.

"i think we should become jonin instead of anbu now that we have a kid" Rin said.

"i thought about that to and i think we should" said kakashi smilling.

"good when will you be going to talk to the hokage" Rin asked.

"today this afternoon" Kakashi replied.

"Ok im going to we have to take naruto" Rin said.

"ok" kakashi said.

this afternoon

Rin and Kakashi were walking down the streets of konoha and naruto was amazed at everything. Naruto kept looking at the faces on the wall amazed.  
they got to the gates and knocked on the door

"come in" said an old man said behind a desk.

"hokage i want to resign as an anbu and so dose my wife and become jonin of the village" Kakashi said.

"i knew you were coming here to resign because of naruto i presume so i already got the paper work filled out you both just have to sign here" said hiruzen behind small desk.

"thank you"said kakashi taking the form and signing it.

"here is your jonin outfit i dont need your anbu outfit i just need your mask" hiruzen said.

"no problem" said kakashi taking out his and Rins mask and handing it to them.

kakashi and rin were walking home when they saw kureni asuma and shikaku and decided to stop and talk.

"Hi"kakashi and rin said at the same time.

kakashi went to talk to asuma and shikaku while rin and naruto went to talk to kureni

"who is the kid you got there?" kureni asked.

"oh this is naruto my adopted son" replied rin.

"so you got a kid thats great" kureni replied.

kakashi was talking to asuma and shikaku about naruto

"is that the fourths kid" shikaku asked.

"yes but your not suposeed to talk about it" kakashi replied mad at him a little.

"he is minatos kid" asuma said mouth open in shock.

"yes but dont tell anyone about it" kakashi said.

"ok" asuma said getting out of shock.

"well we better get going come on kakashi" Rin said.

"ok bye"kakashi said walking away.

"bye" the jonin said walking the other way.

i know it is short but i will make it longer and more epic tell me what you think should i keep going or stop up to you...:)


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Hatake

i dont own naruto or characters in naruto

authors note: this will be better than the last chapter promise

three years later

kakashi woke up and got out of bed he tried not to disturb rin. surprised that naruto was up. he tried to train naruto before but rin said he was to young.  
so he did it behind her back he showed him basic chakra control and taijutsu. Naruto was outside in the backyard training in tiajustu by hitting a dummie.  
kakashi watched as naruto hit the dummie until rin came up behind him.

"what are you looking at" rin asked

"look for yourself" kakashi said smiling at his adopted son

rin looked out the window and laughed at her son who had just callasped in exhastion then rin looked at kakashi and said with a smile "where did he learn to train like that"

kakashi dissappeard saying that he has a mission.

as soon as kakashi left she went outside to get naruto she picked him up and put him in bed. ten minutes later he woke up and went into the kitchen. "can i have some ramen"  
naruto asked. ever since he was a week old all he would eat was ramen. rin smiled and made him some ramen which naruto ate in less than a minute and asked for more. she gave him more. then she sat down to ask about his training. "naruto do you like to train" rin asked.

"yea i want to become hokage so i have to train" naruto replied with pride.

"why do you want to become hokage' rin asked.

"to protect all those precious to me" naruto replied.

"ok who would that be" said rin.

"well you and dad" naruto said with a smile .

"thats all?" rin asked slightley sad.

"yep" naruto said happy as can be.

"well i will help you then"rin said suprising naruto.

"i thought you hated me training" said naruto.

"i know but you have a goal and i will help you reach it" said a smilling rin. as they left to go train in taijustu.

with kakashi

kakashi arived in the hokage office though the window. "why cant you use the door" hiruzen asked.

" sorry" kakashi asked.

" your mission is you will be sending this document to suna. and dont read it." hiruzen said handing him the document.

"hai" kakashi said as he left in a swirl of leaves.

with naruto

naruto was practicing the walk up the tree technice and he was doing well although he was tired from the tiajustu training.

"naruto come here" rin said.

"yea mom" naruto replied.

"lets go out to eat then continue" rin said.

"ok were are we going?" naruto asked.

"how about ichirakus" rin asked knowing the answer.

"ok" naruto said he was looking forward to the ramen. they walked down the main street for a while talking. then they arrived at ichirakus and went in to eat.

"what can i get you" a man in the back asked.

"i would like two miso soup" rin said.

"coming right up" said the man.

"here you go" said the man.

"oh naruto hi" said the man.

" hi Ayame,Teuchi how are you" naruto said.

"good how have you been" teuchi replied.

"i've been training to become hokage" naruto said happly.

"oh so your dad has been training you" teuchi asked making rin made that he dosent thank she can train him.

"no i have" rin said hiding the anger.

"really' they both said surprised that she would train him.

"yes and he is doing well" rin said

they both said there farwell after that and left as they talked.

"naruto i was thinking about teaching you the walk on water technice tommorow. since you are ok at tree climbing so this will make you better" rin said

"ok" naruto answerd.

they got home and they both went to bed while kakashi was going to suna.

the next day

naruto woke up befor rin so he went outside to train. he got a dummie, kunia, and shirikun. he was aiming for the target but could never hit it. then iruka (the teacher for the academy) saw him.

"naruto" iruka said.

(iruka would stop by every so often to check on him so naruto knows him already.)

"hi iruka" naruto said.

"what are you doing" said iruka looking at the dummie.

"training to become a hokage" naruto said.

"i can help you throw those if you want" iruka said

"ok im having trouble" naruto said

iruka showed him how to throw them properly and he went on to the academy. after he left naruto hit the target some. rin got up and went outside to get naruto.

"do you need to eat" rin said with a smile.

"sure" naruto said drooling.

naruto ate three bowls and then went to train with rin. they trained for hours and then rin said for naruto to come there. she opened a scroll "this is called chakra bind i dont expect you to learn it in a month you will probably take about three years or more" rin said.

"why will it take that long?" naruto said sad that he cant learn it right away.

"because this envolves elemental charkra and normal chakra" rin said.

"what is elemental chakra" naruto said.

"you know the five elements they are wind,lightning,water,earth,fire. you have to summon the elemental chakra from inside you" rin said.

"what is my element?" naruto asked

"well here hold this card and put chakra into it. if it slices you are wind. if it burns you are fire. if it gets wet you are water. if it is earth it will crumble. if it is lightning it will crumple" rin explained.

"ok i get it" naruto said.

naruto took the paper and it was sliced.

"im wind"naruto said happily.

"now here hold this leaf in your hand and try to slice it" rin said.

"ok" naruto said taking the leaf.

rin went inside while naruto was training. naruto was focusing on the leaf as hard as he could. then after forty minutes he cut it but not in to. it was an hour later when he callasped from loss of chakra. rin came outside and took him in an hour later naruto woke up and saw rin in the kitchen.

"mom" naruto asked

"yes"rin said.

"can i have some ramen" naruto said.

"sure"rin said making him some and sitting down.

"how do you like the training" rin asked

"yea but it is harder to do than i thought" naruto said

"i told you it would be hard" rin said smilling

"is dad going to be home soon"naruto asked.

"he will be back tommorow"rin said.

"ok" naruto said as he went to go to bed.

the next day

naruto woke up and went outside. when he got outside he saw kakashi standing by the dummie he was practicing on yesterday.

"dad"naruto yelled as he hugged him.

kakashi showed him some pointers on wind elemental he started teaching kunai training.

authors note: should i have rin die or live i can work with either... and dose anyone know rins jutsu besides medical. 


End file.
